


Strike the Spark

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other, Spell of the Unown, Supernatural Elements, troubling unchildlike behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: Possessing the power to make her dreams reality, Molly wishes for old friends to return
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Strike the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004

It was warm with him. Nuzzled against the soft fur, it made me want to forget my real family.

I knew he wasn't my father, despite what that woman thought. I knew *she* wasn't my mother. But I called them as such because it was what I wanted.

That world was my own. In it, I could do as I pleased, and there was none to oppose me. I commanded the God of Volcanoes, illusionary though he was, and could have ruled the world if I so wanted.

But no, I was naive then. For a brief moment I wanted my true family back, and that was what I got.

If only it had happened now. I could wish them away and have my ideal again.

Mama is in the lab, researching something I couldn't care less about. Papa is elsewhere, at some site halfway around the world.

I look out the window at the garden, which lays unattended. I wish for a new one, and the flowers burst into flames.

My power is back, and I smile.

Teddiursa squeals, clinging to me. Yes, I'll spare you, don't fret. But the others in this house won't be so lucky.

I have no need for the flames of Entei. I have my own.

And then I will have the company I so desire.


End file.
